


Muggle Relations

by Marry158



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry158/pseuds/Marry158
Summary: “You’re Sirius Black.” I blurted out suddenly. And as soon as I said it, I could have beaten myself for being so stupid. Why couldn’t I just keep my mouth shut?! I watched with horror as he froze in an instant and dropped the slice of pizza he had been chewing on back on the plate. He looked at me and I could see that the look in his eyes mirrored the look of horror on my face. Now I’d done it, I’d just probably signed off my death sentence....--------------------------------------------------On his run from Azkaban, Sirius Black encounters a Muggle woman. After he gets exonerated at the end of POA, he struggles to get his old life back and rectify his past mistakes. When he seeks out the woman again to apologize for his rude behaviour, he finds himself unwilling to just leave her alone.Melinda Wright has a big family but still she lives a simple, sometimes lonely life. Sure, she has her dreams but feels too afraid to fulfill them. When a stranger breaks into her house, she has no idea how much her life will change.





	Muggle Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first published fic and I can't believe it's a Harry Potter fic. I've got quite a few in my computer and I have just rediscovered this one and decided to share it with you. I've only got a short part written but I've got a clear idea how want this story to develop. However, the continuation depends on the interest of my audience - in other words: you. 
> 
> Just a warning: this story is not proofread so some mistakes are likely to appear. Sorry in advance.

Summer 1993

I sighed as I unlocked the door of my tiny town house. It had been a long day, indeed, so long I made it home only late in the evening. But with my new job, I was slowly coming to terms with long working hours from time to time. Nevertheless, I couldn’t wait to change into my pajamas, eat the leftovers of my yesterday’s dinner and watch some TV. Carelessly, I threw my handbag on the ground in the hallway and made my way straight to the kitchen. The whole house was dark and quiet, as always. I didn’t even bother to put on the light in the kitchen, I only wanted to switch on the coffee machine and head upstairs. 

Therefore, you sure can imagine my shock when suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and clamped their hand over my mouth. Only then did I notice the back door leading to the backyard had been forced open. I squealed in shock and fear. I lived alone and there was no chance the neighbors would hear me, and even much less give a damn. Although adrenalin was running through my veins, I noticed the hand was bone thin (though it still managed to hold me in a fairly strong grip) and with overgrown nails. I must have acted on instincts because I found myself trashing around, trying to break out of the hold. Blindly, I reached behind myself to try and scratch my attacker's face but the person holding me was taller than I had judged. Before I had any chance to do any serious damage to the intruder, I heard a raspy voice behind me.

“Stop squirming. And don’t scream. I’m not going to hurt you.” the voice said but it did little to ease my fear. “I will let you go but you have to promise you won’t scream or try to run away.” the voice continued. “Do we have a deal?” it asked. Did we? I wasn’t entirely sure. Running away now seemed as the best option. Nevertheless, I nodded, scared of what the man behind me would do if I didn’t comply. “Great.” the voice rasped and suddenly, the dead grip eased away and he let me go. 

Immediately, I whipped around to face my attacker, only to freeze once again. The bony hand should have been a giveaway, but I still faltered when I saw the individual in front of me. The man was quite tall, towering over me, but he looked to be barely standing, already breathing hard with exertion. To say he was unwashed was an understatement; his face was smudged with dirt, his beard and dirty hair reached his elbows and he was clad in what seemed to be dirty rags. Although he was tall, he was downright skinny. His face was reminding me of a skull since skin was so tight over the bones it seemed almost translucent and his eyes were empty and sunken. 

“Wh- who are you? What are you doing here?” I asked shakily when I recovered a bit. 

“Stay calm, miss. I said I wasn’t going to hurt you. I’m looking for some food.” he said and hadn’t I been so scared, I would have noticed his polite tone. 

“What?” I asked dumbly.

“Food. I haven’t eaten for quite a while.” he said patiently, even though I could clearly hear his stomach rumbling. 

I pointed towards the fridge, knowing I could wave my leftover pizza goodbye, but I would still rather sacrifice pizza than my life. “There. Take what you want, just- don’t hurt me.” 

“I told you I’m not going to hurt you. Over there, then?” he motioned towards my fridge. “Good, sit down, then.” he pointed at the chair at the kitchen table and waited for me to sit down. Then he took out whatever he could find in the fridge (including my pizza) and put it on the kitchen table before easing down on another chair across from me.  
I watched him scarf down whatever came under his hands, some of it he even put somewhere inside his dirty robes. As I was looking at him, I suddenly couldn’t shake off the feeling I knew the man in front of me. I had definitely seen the thin face and empty eyes somewhere. And then suddenly, as a flash, it clicked:

“You’re Sirius Black.” I blurted out suddenly. And as soon as I said it, I could have beaten myself for being so stupid. Why couldn’t I just keep my mouth shut?! I watched with horror as he froze in an instant and dropped the slice of pizza he had been chewing on back on the plate. He looked at me and I could see that the look in his eyes mirrored the look of horror on my face. Now I’d done it, I’d just probably signed off my death sentence. 

“How do you know me?” he said slowly and I gulped.

“I- I’ve seen your picture.” I whispered.

“Where?!” he barked and I jumped a bit in my seat.

“In a- in a newspaper.” 

“The name. What was the name of the paper?!” he said in the same sharp tone and unable to come up with an alternative answer, I blurted out the truth.

“The Daily Prophet.” I said quietly and felt my eyes fill with tears. When I looked at the man in front of me, I could see him close his eyes in frustration.

“Of all the houses I break into, it had to be the house of a witch.” he said to himself and for a moment, he seemed to be resigned to whatever fate he thought was expecting him.

“I’m not a witch.” I piped up. Now seriously, why couldn’t I keep my mouth shut?!

“A witch, a Squib, doesn’t matter.” he said bitterly, suddenly uninterested in the food in front of him.

“I’m not a Squib either. I’m a Muggle.” I said, decided that whatever I told him now didn’t really matter anymore.

“A Muggle, you say? Then how do you know the Daily Prophet, miss? Or even the term ‘muggle’? ” he arched an eyebrow. 

“My stepfather is a wizard.” I explained. I was sure I was a nutcase. Here I was sitting, having a chat with a mass murderer who had broken into my house.

“That explains it, then. Is your house connected to the Floo network?” he asked then and I shook my head. “What about an owl?” he asked and I shook my head again. “Any other ways to contact him?” Black asked finally.

“The phone.” I said and pointed towards the hallway where my phone was stationed. 

“Right. Stay away from it, then and nothing will happen.” he said and grabbed the slice of pizza again. 

“Shouldn’t I warm it up for you?” I piped up and he looked at me incredulously before letting out a barking laugh. 

“I think there’s no need, miss.” he said with amusement. “So, you know my name but I don’t know yours.” he said after he washed the pizza down with juice straight out of the box. 

“Mel. Melinda Wright.” I said and he nodded.

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Wright, I only wish the circumstances were different. “ he said and I looked at him incredulously. “What, didn’t expect a mass murderer to be polite?” he quipped and I shrugged.

“Something like that.” I admitted. 

Perhaps it was because I really went round the bend but after he finished eating, I found myself suggesting he took some of the leftover food and also offering him a change of clothes. Both of which was accepted and he followed me into the upstairs hallway where I had some of my ex-boyfriend’s clothes in a box. Ironically enough, I found some satisfaction in imagining the expression my jerk of ex-boyfriend would have had at the sight of an escaped prisoner wearing his stylish expensive clothes. 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Miss Wright, but I have to be on my way now.” Black said after grabbing the clothes and leaving through the back door again. He vanished out of my sight almost immediately but for a moment I could have sworn I saw a huge black dog running away down the street. 

Throughout a few following nights, I couldn’t sleep well, the bizarre meeting still playing over in my head. However, even though I wasn’t sure why, I have never mentioned it to anyone.


End file.
